(a). Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a real-scene tour simulation system and method of the same. Especially, the present invention relates to a real-scene tour simulation system and method that can simulate a real outdoor scene interiorly, which makes an user feel like taking a real tour in the real world.
(b). Description of the Prior Arts
As technology advancing rapidly day by day, people are getting tense in daily life. In order to catch up a working pace, modern people need to spend more time on job and in learning. Therefore, in the spare time, they normally do not have too much time and energy for outdoor activities. Meanwhile, local popular tourist spots are always crowded in weekends and holiday periods, and an international tour trip needs longer time for arrangement. That is why, in holiday, many people prefer staying at home reading books or magazines, browsing the Internet or playing computer game rather than going outdoor. Obviously, people living in the modern age even have better material life, while the quality of life is really awful.
Also, because of the sophisticated communication technology, a global village is forming; many businessmen are traveling around the world everyday. However, the purpose of their trip is limited to business; they only can take a brief look at the tourist spots during the breaks of their business trips. But for the constrains of time, their sightseeing is just only a passing glance at things, and photos might be taken for memorial if there is a chance. Moreover, it is unlikely to visit the same place again, not under a business trip, even the place is worth visiting for many times, which is quite a pity.
The primary aspect of the present invention is to provide a real-scene tour simulation system and method of the same, which simulates real outdoor scenes interiorly and makes the user feel like taking a real tour in the real world.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the user could select a tour location (tour destination) from a tour location display system and set up the parameters for the tour, such as speed and time. The real-scene tour simulation system and method of the present invention will load environment parameters in based on the selected tour location, simulate the real scene of the tour based on the environment parameters, such as the terrain, the atmospheric temperature, the sunshine intensity and the environment sound effect associated with the selected tour location and present the simulation result to the user. Then, the real-scene tour simulation system and method of the present invention will simulate the environmental scenario in a real time manner and present the simulation result to the user. The user can take an indoor tour just like taking an outdoor tour in the real scene in the real world.
The real-scene tour simulation system of the present invention comprises an activity system; a display device used to display the images to the user; an audio system used to create the environmental sound effect of the tour location; a control unit used to control the operation of the real-scene simulation system; an air conditioning system used to create the airflow effect of the tour location; a controlled light source used to control the brightness of light of the tour location and an input device providing the user a function to input the tour location, the tour pace and the tour timeframe. The control unit can be built with the Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) and embedded in the real-scene tour simulation system to execute the program code used to control the real-scene tour simulation system
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the user sets up the tour activity parameters according to the activity he wants to perform, such as jogging or walking, and the activity system will simulate the scenario based on the activity parameters. Moreover, the activity system in the preferred embodiment of the present invention could be built with sport exercise equipments like treadmill or sport bike, and the tour location display system could be an interactive system like a geographic information system or an expert system.